Pantomima
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Rose/Leah:."Todo lo que hacían de día; las palabras venenosas, los gruñidos que se dedicaban, era una pantomima. Todo aquello era recompensado con besos demandantes y caricias enloquecedoras" Reto. Femslash. Lemmon. Dedicado a Muse-at-dawn y Gidget-chan


**Disclaimer: **Lo único que pertenece aquí a su servidora M.C., es la idea loca.

**Claim: **Leah, Rosalie. Wtfsasjasghsgds LOVE.

**Advertencias: **Femslash. Lemmon.

**Notas: **Participa en el reto _Slash y Femslash _del foro _El lobo, la oveja y el león_. Dedicado a **Muse-at-dawn** y a **Gidget-chan**. Gracias muchachas, de verdad ;D

-

-

* * *

**Pantomima**

* * *

Chocan labios con desesperación, besan con ímpetu, necesidad.

Manos frías como el hielo recorren un cuerpo ardiente como el fuego, despertando un placer en ambas que es lastimero.

-

La loba ve a Rosalie pasearse de un lado a otro del campo, enseñando sus dientes, con un gruñido a punto de escapar de su garganta. La vampiro sonríe socarrona, irritando aún más a Leah.

— Rosalie —le advierte Edward, leyendo claramente sus intenciones—, la manada de Jacob, incluyéndola a ella, están haciendo una increíble labor en estos días, con todo este caos de Bella y su... _embarazo_.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Los perritos son unos santos —respondió ella con desprecio.

Leah ladró, y gruñendo, tensó sus patas traseras listas para saltarle encima a la inmortal.

— Inténtalo, perrita —le desafió.

— Alto ahí ustedes dos —zanjó Edward.

-

Gemidos que no pueden ser reprimidos. Leah por debajo, Rosalie por encima. Las manos ágiles y blancas de la vampiro acorralaron la cintura de la loba. Estaba dispuesta a quitar de una buena vez aquellas bragas negras tan molestas, que dificultaban su cometido, pero una idea mejor cruzó por su mente.

Sonrió, y comenzó a besar el vientre hirviendo de Leah. Contorneó con la punta de su lengua el ombligo de ella, enviándole a la mujer-lobo unas ondas de placer que le hicieron estremecerse.

Bajó, contorneando con la lengua, hasta las bragas de su amante, y las arrancó con sus dientes de un simple tirón, cuidando de no rasguñar la piel cobriza de Leah. No quería matarla en ese momento.

-

Un simple gruñido cargado de puro odio bastó para que Rosalie echara su paciencia por la borda y saltara hacia la licántropo. Buscó, llevada por el instinto y la costumbre, la yugular de ésta.

— ¡Rosalie, detente!

Una masa blanca, tan veloz como ella, chocó con su lateral derecho, empujándola hacia la dirección contraria. Un estruendo como dos grandes rocas chocando fuertemente resonó entre los árboles del bosque.

— ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Quieres romper el tratado justo en este momento!? —Edward estaba que explotaba— ¡Piensa, por el amor de Dios! Podrías haberla matado.

— Vete al carajo, Edward —se deshizo de él y limpió sus ropas y cabello.

-

Leah gruñó ante las caricias enloquecedoras de la vampiro. Impaciente, tomó el rostro de Rosalie y lo atrajo al suyo, besándola con lujuria en los labios.

La rubia sonrió encantada cuando sintió los dedos fébriles de Leah en su espalda, luchando desesperadamente con el broche de su sostén. Terminó ayudándola, sin siquiera separarse de sus labios.

Minutos más tarde, el sostén que hacía juego con las bragas de la Quileute, se encontraba en el suelo, destrozado. Las bragas de Rosalie no tardaron en sucumbir ante las manos de la loba.

-

— Te acercas y te muerdo.

— A que yo puedo hacerlo primero, chucho —Rosalie sonrió petulante.

— Apostemos entonces, rubia —avanzó un paso, desafiante.

— Cuando quieras, niña —otro paso adelante.

— No soy una ñiña. No creo que te veas tan linda sin un brazo, sanguijuela.

— Tengo la suficiente edad como para ser tu bisabuela.

La distancia desapareció en ese momento, y ambas se miraban desafiándose. Intensos ojos negros, como el ónix, contra recelosos ojos dorados, como el topacio. Y en ese entonces algo cambió.

No hubo golpes, ni mordiscos, siquiera gruñidos. Ya no había odio. Era... otra cosa.

— Debo de interrumpir yo para que no se maten.

Las dos ignoraron a Edward.

-

Aquella piel, caliente, le desquiciaba. Presionó su cuerpo al de Leah, al tiempo que el vaivén de caderas comenzaba. La loba enredó sus dedos en la melena rubia de su acompañante, ahogando sus gemidos de placer contra el cuello de mármol de Rosalie.

La vampiro, por su parte, pudo sentir las uñas de la loba clavándose en su piel. Aquello sólo exitó aún más a las dos.

-

Desde aquel momento, ninguna se comportó con la otra del modo en el que lo hacían antes. Ambas se ignoraban, y Edward, seguro de haber sido él el causante del cambio, dejó de vigilarlas, satisfecho.

Todo pasó rápido, ninguna estuvo segura de cómo fue que comenzó todo aquello.

La primera vez que se encontraron en el cuarto de Rosalie, con Bella, Jacob y Seth durmiendo como troncos en el piso de abajo, y el resto de los vampiros de caza, todo fue confuso, pero gratificante. Acordaron seguir aparentando su odio mutuo, para reunirse por las noches a hurtadillas, en algún sitio.

-

Leah no pudo soportarlo más y gimió con fuerza cuando la última ola de placer la embistió y le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Rosalie se desplomó jadeando violentamente a un lado de la loba.

Su mano ardiente acaricia y toma la helada de la vampiro. Minutos después, las dos comienzan a vestirse nuevamente, Leah con ropas que Rosalie le presta.

— Te odio, chupasangre.

— Lo sé. Yo también te odio, chucho.

Un beso fugaz, una media sonrisa.

-

Todo lo que hacían de día; las palabras venenosas, las miradas encolerizadas, los gruñidos que se dedicaban, la ignorancia con la que se trataban, era una pantomima. Todo aquello era recompensado con besos demandantes, caricias enloquecedoras y sensaciones nuevas.

Su día a día era una puesta en escena para guardar su secreto, una mentira.

-

-

* * *

_La gente es feliz si le envías un review._

_M.C._


End file.
